On the Days I Missed You
by kazumas
Summary: I'd get tired of me. Jiggy/Gauche


**On the Days I Missed You **| Jiggy/Gauche | _I'd get tired of me._

* * *

><p><em>Anterograde Amnesia – the loss of the ability to create new memories after the event that caused the amnesia, leading to a partial or complete inability to recall the recent past, while long-term memories from before the event remain intact.<em>

That's what they told Jiggy when he found himself waking up to a dark room, surrounded by tables with vials on top and book shelves all around. The Bee Hive's hospital rooms didn't look like this – it was _Hell's Kitchen_ he was in. They – Largo, Dr. Thunderland Jr. and a few other people dressed in white lab coats – told him that the accident caused nothing life threatening, and he would still lead a healthy, happy little life.

He just needed to carry around a small notebook with him where ever he went.

It was hard at first, but Jiggy learned to cope with it. The notebook never left his pocket and every five minutes he would write down what he just did – because he would not remember the next time he would go to check his notebook.

They gave him some time off from his job. Whether it was deducted as vacation time or if it was permanent, Jiggy never bothered to ask. So he spent his days in Yuusari wandering around town, fixing his motorcycle (_it was in a huge disaster when Jiggy saw it again, apparently from the accident he was in_), and just trying to get used to remembering what day it was today.

One day he went to a local tavern for lunch. He sat alone at a table next to a window, finding it much easier – these past few days – to not mingle with other people so much. He didn't want to be with other people and then forgetting what they said ten minutes ago.

"Your coffee, sir?"

Jiggy blinked and looked up, confused eyes meeting the waiter's own. _Crap_, he forgot what he ordered just now.

"Your coffee?" The waiter edged on, waiting for the brunette to accept it.

"Yeah, he ordered that," Another voice caught Jiggy's attention, pulling his eyes away from the waiter to see a Bee with white hair smiling at them both.

The waiter seemed satisfied with that, and set the cup of coffee down on the table before leaving. Jiggy stared at the waiter as he left, until he heard – suddenly in front of him – a chair being pushed out and the Bee seating himself down without even asking.

"…Thank you."

The white haired man smiled, "Don't mention it, Jiggy."

The sound of his own name made Jiggy frown a little. He was unsure of how the other man knew his name, yet Jiggy couldn't recall his face. One of his hands immediately pulled out the notebook from his pocket, and he flipped through a few pages to see if any of his notes might mention of meeting a Bee during these last few days.

"What's that notebook for?" The Bee asked with his head tilted just a notch.

"I'm… pretty forgetful," Jiggy gently snapped the book shut and set it aside on the table. "Do I know you?"

"Gauche Suede," The man answered, revealing a name that seemed a little familiar in the back of his mind. Just as Jiggy remembered where he heard that name, Gauche was already ahead of him, "We're co-workers, but we hardly ran into each other. Since you specialize in express deliveries – but that's how I knew your name."

"I see," Jiggy nodded his head unconsciously, the name becoming more and more familiar now. He heard many gossips of Gauche Suede due to his goal and determination to become Head Bee.

While in thought, Jiggy suddenly noticed a brown, gloved hand coming into his vision, in which said hand took his notebook. "Hey—"

"Don't worry, I'll give it back," Gauche smiled as he popped off the pen's cap and began to write on one of the blank pages within the tiny notebook. Once he was done scribbling two lines worth, Gauche placed the cap back on the pen and then handed both items back to the original owner. After that he backed up the chair and stood up, "I have to get back to work now. See you!"

By the time Jiggy opened his mouth in order to say something; the Letter Bee was already out the door. He just sat there for a few moments, just replaying the image of Gauche's retreating back. After a while he looked down at his hands and flipped the notebook open to the last page.

(_ Gauche Suede. Sinners Bread & Guns. 5pm on XX/XX. _)

Three days later it was five-thirty and Jiggy found himself standing outside of the most popular, bakery and guns shop in all of Yuusari. He wasn't quite sure why he was here, except earlier, he checked his notebook and saw an unfamiliar name along with a time and place. Now here he was, half an hour late, Jiggy wondered if it was worth it anymore.

Still, he opened the door and the caused the bell the chime within the tiny building, alerting the people inside of a newcomer. He was welcomed by Sandra, who was busy setting the trays of freshly baked bread on the counter to cool off. While the smell of it was quite inviting, that wasn't exactly the reason why he came here. Jiggy stood at the doorway for a few seconds, feeling a little lost and awkward.

He started to turn on his heels to leave, until his eyes took notice of a man (_a Letter Bee, he noticed right afterward_) sitting at the only table there. He had white hair and had his face down on the table, his arms obscuring his face from everyone else in the building. Although, as if right on cue, the man lifted his head up and awoke from his slumber.

When the Letter Bee laid his eyes on Jiggy, he immediately smiled and then rubbed his drowsiness out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up or not."

"Are you Gauche Suede?"

"Yeah, we met at the tavern a couple days ago."

"Oh…"

Gauche kept smiling, seeming to be unfazed by how Jiggy couldn't remember or how he didn't even explain _why_ he didn't remember said meeting a few days ago. Before wasting any more time, the Letter Bee scooted the chair backwards and then stood up. He stretched his arms high above his head, then brought them back down to smooth out the wrinkles in his uniform, and then retrieved his hat from the tabletop and placed it in its respectful place on his head, same with his scarf that went around his neck. Looking more awake now, Gauche then headed over to where Jiggy was still standing at the front door.

"Since you're here now, I take it that you're free right now?"

Jiggy blinked a few times, unsure of how to answer. So he reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out his small notebook. He flipped through a few pages, starting with today's date written in the corner, but saw that he had written down no plans or anything important that was worth mentioning.

"…I guess so."

"Okay, let's get going then."

Gauche placed his hands on Jiggy's shoulders and forced the taller one to turn around on his heels, then gave the man a light push to get Jiggy to go outside. Unable to deny or go against whatever Gauche was doing, Jiggy just silently went with the flow. Once they were both out (_not without Gauche bidding the couple, of Sinners Bread & Guns, good bye)_, Gauche started to lead the other down the sidewalk.

The silence was a little awkward for Jiggy, especially since he was going along with some guy who claimed to have met him a few days ago. To break the silence, he asked Gauche where they were headed to; and Gauche answered by saying there was a small café he knew of.

Once they arrived, they were both seated and each ordered just a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, I ate before coming out," Jiggy gave the other an apologetic smile, "But go ahead and order whatever you like."

"Actually, I'm not hungry either," Gauche chuckled a little when he saw Jiggy's eyebrow rise in confusion. He could read on the other's face that he was going to ask _why_ they are here then. "I just wanted to talk, Jiggy."

So they just sat there and talked – just like what Gauche wanted to do. They spoke about whatever happened to come up, and Jiggy didn't mind at all. Ever since his accident, he didn't interact with people for a while, so today was a nice change.

Jiggy wasn't sure how long has passed since they started talking, but eventually he realized he should probably write this down in his notebook – before he forgets. So he pulls out his notebook and pen, flips open to an empty page and starts writing. He's scribbling down random things when he notices that Gauche is staring at him.

"Oh, this is…" Jiggy started to explain, but was interrupted by the other.

"I know, because you forget things," Gauche smiled as his fingertips played along the rim of his coffee cup. "You can keep writing, I don't mind. Actually, it would be nice if you didn't forget me the next time we meet."

Jiggy stopped writing for a moment and looked up at Gauche. After a while he looked back down and kept writing. Gauche, on the other hand, called over the waitress and decided to get a pastry to snack on.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

(_ Gauche likes apple pie. _)

They meet up whenever Gauche returns from another letter delivery trip. They usually met up at the café, or met at Sinners Bread & Guns, where Gauche would take Jiggy's hand and pick a plan or event to do for that day. They would either go out eating, or Jiggy would help Gauche buy a present for his sister – being the doting older brother he is – or they would just walk around Yuusari's streets talking about anything.

They were simple, little things, but it was these days that filled up the pages of Jiggy's notebook.

Although sometimes when they were walking, Jiggy would suddenly pull his hand away because he was holding hands with a stranger. Gauche just blinked at first, but then pointed at one of Jiggy's pockets, "Check your notebook."

Jiggy took a few minutes to do so.

"Oh…"

Gauche just smiled, took Jiggy's hand back into his own and the two continued on.

At another time, Jiggy was sitting at the town square's fountain, watching a clown perform in front of a group of children. The sounds of water splashing behind him and excited, energetic people surrounded him. Then, pushing through the crowd of people, Gauche emerged with a brown, paper bag in his arms.

"Sorry for making you wait out here like this, Jiggy. Anyway let's—"

"Excuse me, but I think you have the wrong person."

Jiggy was only telling the truth; but he wondered why his heart felt heavy when he saw the white-haired man frowning at him.

One day, Jiggy was at his apartment when he received a letter. Letters he usually got were from his sister, Nelli, back in Kyrie. Although the letter he got today had no return address, so all he could do was tear open the envelope and pull out the sheet inside of it.

_Jiggy,_

_I'm pretty far out this time – in Yodaka actually. I probably won't be able to come back to Yuusari for another week with all the deliveries I have to make._

_Since it'll be a while before I return, I thought I would send you a letter._

_I want to see you._

_I wonder if you feel the same when you read this, since you probably won't have a clue what I'm writing about here._

_-Gauche_

He really didn't know what this letter meant.

Jiggy has never heard of the name at the bottom before, and he was about to assume that the letter was accidentally sent to the wrong place – except the letter _was_ meant for him since his name was at the top. Either way, he didn't want to think too much about it so he crumpled up the paper, threw it into the trash bin and assumed that the letter was perhaps a prank.

A few hours later, Jiggy sits down at his desk and pulls out his notebook to write things down before he forgets. As he skims through the notebook, he reads all the other entries he wrote down before.

When he was done reading, he stands up, walks over to the trash bin and pulls out the crumpled letter.

* * *

><p>They're sitting on a bench in the town square that's unusually empty for once. Jiggy takes advantage of the silence to think about something that's been bothering him.<p>

"Gauche, I think this is a bad idea."

"What is?"

Jiggy sighs, and throws in a bit of weight to emphasize his next phrase, "_Us_."

He's too busy staring down at his hands in his lap, so he couldn't tell what sort of expression was on Gauche's face right now. However, he could feel the other man's eyes on him. "I've been writing down certain notes. Gauche, lately I can tell that you look more—"

"But I like you," Gauche interrupts. Then, as to reassure Jiggy of his words, one of Gauche's hands reaches over and takes one of Jiggy's into a gentle hold.

"You'll get tired of me eventually," Jiggy is quick to change the subject. He doesn't pull his hand away though, but at the same time doesn't put any strength into them to grip back at Gauche's hand. "I'd get tired of _me_."

"We've been seeing each other for three months now, Jiggy." Gauche smiles a little now.

"But to me it feels like it has only been a week." Or at least that's all he can remember – only a week's worth.

Gauche couldn't bring himself to say anything back. It was the truth and nothing was going to change it.

He then noticed that Jiggy still refused to look up from his hands. So Gauche sought to change that by getting up from his seat, shifted in front of Jiggy and then crouched down so he could see Jiggy's face from a lower point of view. The whole time Gauche moved to changed positions, his hand never released Jiggy's.

"I like you." Gauche repeated his earlier words again, with a smile upon his lips as he spoke.

"_Why_?" Jiggy sighed, and then continued before the other could interrupt, "Why bother with someone who can't even remember your name?"

The Bee released Jiggy's hands and then lifted both hands up to cup them around Jiggy's face. He tilted his head a little, but never broke eye contact with the brunette. "Do you like me, Jiggy?"

Jiggy nodded his head immediately after Gauche had asked. Such a quick response made Gauche lightly chuckle as his hands reached out further than wrapped them around the back of Jiggy's neck now. Gently, he pulled Jiggy forward until their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Then everything will be okay."

Then Gauche leaned in a little bit more and pressed his lips against Jiggy's own. It only lasted for a split second when he pulled back with a silly grin on his lips. After that he leaned in and buried his face into Jiggy's chest.

"I love you," Gauche spoke without looking up, "It's okay if you forget. I'll just make you fall in love with me each time you forget."

Jiggy doesn't say anything back.

He still feels terrible because he _doesn't_ want to forget. Gauche doesn't deserve to be treated like this. And Jiggy wants to believe in Gauche's words – but he's afraid that one day Gauche will get tired and leave. Yet here Gauche was now, holding onto him as though Jiggy were the most precious thing in the world.

So Jiggy brings his arms up and wraps them back around Gauche – and tries to believe for now.

(_ Everything is going to be okay. _)

* * *

><p>Another little JiggyGauche piece from me.

I got this idea from a movie trailer I remember seeing years ago. I never actually saw the movie or even remember the title of it, but thought I try writing this as a oneshot. I think this story may seem rushed a bit, but honestly I couldn't think of what else to write, haha.

Once again, I apologize for any OOC in here and thanks for taking your time to read.


End file.
